Lust
by Dark's Bloody Bride
Summary: Puzzleshipping lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first lemon. Try not to flame me too much. I'm sensitive. I'm also very shy about this topic so if it's a bit rushed, I apologize.

* * *

Yugi winced as he was shoved violently to the stone floor by one of the . "Pharaoh Atem, we found your slave outside of the palace grounds." Yugi decided that he hated the owner of that voice. He'd been coming back! If you spent your whole life in servitude to a spoiled pompous pharaoh; you'd want to leave some times too! But that was detrimental to the pharaoh. He was to consumed by the pale beauty before him. It was Yugi, a slave he'd been smitten with since the boy arrived. A foriegn beauty, he deffinitely was. It was apparent because of his large, lavander eyes and soft skin that remained pale despite working long days in the sun. This boy was a rare jewel. One the pharaoh simply must have. "Yugi?" He mumbled, the word falling easily off his toungue. He did believe it was Japanese for Game.

"Yes." the boy winced when the pressure on his coulders increased.

"Do not speak to the pharaoh in such a manor!" The guard hissed.

"Shireik, that's quite alri-"

"No, it's not. My apologies, great pharaoh. May Ra have mercy on me for my impudence." Yugi cut him off, smirking self-satisfied at the stunned kind before him. Apparently he wasn't used to his slaves having a good knowledge of sarcasm.

The pharaoh still stared at the boy, shocked at the snarky attitude that innocent, and demure appearance gave off. he finally managed to snap out of it and asked on of the guards to come closer. "Take him to my chambers. And if any harm has befallen him, the entire royal guard shall hang." He said and the man nodded and went and grabbed Yugi from the violent guard, leading him to the bed chamber. After being left alone in the room, he gaped at the beauty. There was a 100 foot high ceiling, the wall were a beautiful cream and there was a 50 foot tall doorway that led to a blacony the size of Egypt! The floor was marble, there were many oak furniture peices; one of which was the bed. It was stained black and had black curtains around it to block out the sun. Yugi went to sit in one of the wooden chairs and wait. He didn't have to wait long; less than an hour later, the pharaoh came through the door and Yugi finally got a look at him. His sweat-covered tan skin glistened in the setting sun. Yugi's eyes travelle up his legs, past is well-toned bare chest and broad shoulders to his fave. He had a firm, angular jaw, stunning crimson eyes, and black star-shaped hair rimmed with red and divided by electric yellow streaks that also fell down to fram his face. Yugi was vaugely away that he was staring and recieving a smirk because of it.

"Hello." Yami greeted. He looked a lot different outside of the throne room and Yugi was speachless, causing Yami to chuckle softly. "Like what you see, little one?"

That brought Yugi out of his daze and he looked up, nodding as a crimson blush stained his cheeks. Atem sat down on the bed after opening the curtain. "Come here." Yugi knew he should be nervous but something inside him was excited about the pharaoh bedding him. He stood up and went to stand before the pharaoh shyly. "Not there, Little One." He said, making Yugi look up. He patted his lap. "Here." Yugi gulped and climbed into his king's lap, putting each knee on the outside of each of the pharaoh thighs.

"Yes, pharaoh?" Yugi cocked his head to the side in mock innocence. He didn't know what posessed him to do so but he slightly ground his hips against the pharaoh's, causing both of their already hardened members to rub against each other and both males moaned at the sweet friction.

"Call me Atem. And that little move shows me you already know." He purred in the slaves ear. Yugi ground into Atem again to confirm his suspicions. "Oh, Ra!" He gasped in pleasure, making Yugi giggle to the point where Atem had to crash his lips against the smaller boy's to silence him. He licked Yugi's bottom lip and used the gasp to force his tongue into the younger's mouth and taste him. The taste of sweet cherries and vanilla was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough. Yugi then began to kiss back, savouring the taste of mint and what his intincts told him was the delectible flavour of sin. Yugi's hands travelled down Atem's toned chest, feeling the muscles quiver at the feather light touch. Yugi moved his lips down Atem's defined jaw and strong neck to the juncture of the neck and shoulder, biting down but not hard enough to leave a bruise- Ra forbid he leave a hickey on the pharaoh! Atem moaned and turned around, laying Yugi on the bed. His hands wadered to the slave's kilt (1) and untied the knot in the front, causing Yugi to blush a bright crimson and squirm slightly in his grip. "Don't worry Yugi." He soothed as he removed his own hindering clothing. He kissed Yugi's shoulder then bit it, pulling away after a minute to admire the deep purple bruise. Now everyone would know Yugi was his and nobody else could have him. Yugi squirmed again, drawing Yami from his daze. He kissed down Yugi's chest, taking one hardening pink nub in his mouth and teasing it. He smirked around it as Yugi let out a loud moan. He repeated the treatment with the other one before kissing down the smaller boy's pale stomach. He stopped when he got to Yugi's erection, making said boy squirm and close his legs in embarassment. But Atem would not be having any of that. No, he'd been craving Yugi for too long to let him go just because he was shy. He spread Yugi's legs and took Yugi's member into his mouth, loving the moans coming from him. He bobbed his head up and down, purring low in his throat, drawing even more fevered moans from Yugi.

"A-Atem, I-I'm gonna-nnng!" He moaned as he released into the pharaoh's mouth. Atem swallowed eagerly. He moved back up to kiss Yugi again so he can taste himself. Yugi yelped as he felt one of Atem's finger inside himself.

"Calm down Yugi, it'll hurt less." Atem assured in his ear. Yugi nodded. It didn't hurt. Just odd. Another finger was added and Yugi winced but the pain soon faded. The third finger was pushed in and Yugi gasped. This one did hurt. Atem pumped the finger until he had Yugi thrusting against it. He moved his fingers around, as if searching for something. Yugi arched his back with a loud cry and Atem smirked, thrusting into that spot a few more times before removing his fingers, with a small wine from Yugi. He chuckled. "I assure you. That's not the end of it." He said, settling between Yugi's legs. Yugi gulped and nodded. Atem slowly slid in, Yugi bit his lip and tears sprang to his eyes. It hurt so much! Once he was fully seated, Atem stopped moving to give Yugi time to adjust. Several minutes later, Yugi gave an expiramental roll of his hips and nodded. Atem pulled out until just the head was left in and then thrust back in at a slow pace, moaning at the tight heat engulfing his manhood. Yugi moaned and writhed in pleasure beneath him, the previous pain forgotten. They kept that pace for a while but Yugi was getting impatient.

"Atem, faster." Yugi panted, meeting him thrust for thrust. He didn't need anymore encouraging than that and picked up speed and he could tell Yugi was getting close. He was too. He reached down and grasped Yugi's member, pumping. Yugi let out his loudest moan of pleasure and released his seed all over his and Atem's chest and the bed sheets as white lights clouded his vision. Atem felt Yugi's walls clamp around him and it sent him over the edge and he came, moaning Yugi's name. He pulled out of Yugi and lay beside him, the curled up together and slept.


	2. Series?

Hello, everyone. I was reading all of your wonderful reviews and I'd like you to know I almost cried from happiness. So, for all your reviews, I'd like to ask what you would think if I made this a series of puzzleshipping flut (Fluffy smut) one shot? Yes? Hell yes? No? Hell no? maybe? I'd love to hear your opinion. Thanks for all the reader love *Mwah* also, I'll be writing an interview with the ygo original characters. Post your questions as reviews or message them to me. Luv to the readers!

And now a word from out sponsors.

Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh is sponsored by Yugi O's. They're Yugilicious. Wait a minute...Yugilicious? Is that even a word?

Director:It let's the kids know that they're tasty.

Yami:Yes, but Yugilicious? Are they supposed to taste like Yugi or something?

Director: Yaami? (Like yam with an ee)

Yami:And how wold somebody go about testing that? Besides the...obvious method of couse.

Yugi: Just say the line, you amatuer

Yami: Fine,Yugi O's: Apparently they're yugilicious...

That's is all for now my pretties! *Hands out cookies*


End file.
